


Lemons and Gold Dust Sunsets

by She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Ryden - Fandom, rydon - Fandom
Genre: Brendon Urie - Freeform, M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Ryan Ross - Freeform, Ryden, Rydon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream/pseuds/She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream
Summary: Then, a moment later he asked suddenly: "Do you ever feel like just going?""Going?""Going. Like getting the f*ck out. I think I'm gonna get the f*ck out.""Well. Where are you gonna go?""I don't know. To the mountains or something. Do you want to come with me?"Ryden. A cabin type fic where Brendon and Ryan go into the mountains together for a couple weeks. Multiple parts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: NO ownership here. NOPE. Do NOT own anyone or anything. Also, this fic is fake as hell. It is totally NOT REAL.

Lemons and Gold Dust Sunsets

 

"Damn. These are ancient. Why are these in here?" Brendon held up a pair of dirty, beaten up red converse sneakers that he hadn't been looking for but had found in a box in Ryan's closet.

Ryan looked at him. He had been staring absently out of the French doors of his bedroom that led out to the balcony which overlooked Los Angeles. Yellow afternoon light today over scrub grass, oddball suburban houses of the north of the city, and the skyscrapers farther down. Not a lot of smog today at all.

Ryan closed his laptop and set it down on his bed. "I don't know Bren. You always leave clothes over here all the time."

"Yeah, but these are like, from 2008."

"Maybe they got thrown in a box when I bought this house or something and you never took them back." Ryan shrugged. He did recognize the shoes. They were older than Pretty.Odd. He was sure he had weird memories at the recesses of his mind of Brendon wearing them when they were writing their first album. Brendon would coordinate red socks with them sometimes because he was Brendon.

Then, a moment later he asked suddenly: "Do you ever feel like just going?"

"Going?"

"Going. Like getting the fuck out. I think I'm gonna get the fuck out."

"Well. Where are you gonna go?"

"I don't know. To the mountains or something. Do you want to come with me?"

"The mountains?"

"The mountains. Like in Sparks. Yeah. It did good things for me when I was writing Pretty. Odd. Maybe it'll help me write and shit now. Be like old times. Or maybe it won't. Whatever. So do you want to come?"

"Well, for how long?" Brendon asked.

"Probably just a couple weeks Bren. I'm not going full hermit or something. Relax."

Ryan seemed impatient and with flighty feet when he asked again: "So are you coming?"

"Um. Sure. But what about the dogs? You wanna bring them or..."

"I guess. Just can't let them off the rental property or wherever."

"So do you want me to like start getting crap together or what? When did you plan on leaving?"

"Today I hope. So yeah. Start getting stuff together." Ryan opened his laptop again. "I'll look for somewhere to stay."

 

 

"Why did you buy lemons?" Brendon set a few bags of food and one that was full of lemons on the island counter top of the rental after six hours of driving into the mountains of Sparks, Nevada with Ryan and the dogs. 

The rental wasn't that big. It had two bedrooms and one bathroom upstairs and a half bath downstairs. Just a standard nicer cabin for rent in the mountains outside of Sparks, Nevada. It wasn't nearly as big as the one they had used while writing for Pretty.Odd. but it was nice, though. Subway tile, polished nickel, stainless steel appliances, and all that all while maintaining the rustic feel of being in the mountains.

"I'm gonna eat them all." Ryan threw back sarcastically. "No. The people at the store before we left town were like pushing them on me and everyone. I just wanted to get the fuck out so I bought a bag. I guess they're in season or they were trying to get rid of them or something. I don't know. And anyway, after we put this stuff up, do you want to take the dogs out? They seem okay in the living room right now but I am sure they are dying to walk."

"Yeah, but we should hurry up. The sun's gonna be going down soon. And Ryan," Brendon said with a grin, "I'll put the lemons in hard lemonade later."  
Ryan rolled his eyes at this. "Sure you will."

 

 

"Hey, Ry. I'm awesome." Brendon said, handing Ryan a glass a couple hours later. He sat down next to him in the other available white wood chair on the porch. All three dogs were laying at their feet. The sun was about to set. It was already casting shadows over the wood planks of the porch and the off white stone gravel of the drive in front fo the cabin.

"Why is that?"

"Because this is lemonade from those lemons mixed with hard lemonade. That's why."

"Brendon. You are so dumb." Ryan raised the glass to his lips and took a drink.

"I'm awesome. I made you an awesome alcoholic beverage with those useless lemons you bought."

"It's not my fault they were like, pimping the lemons earlier."

"It's your fault you actually bought them."

"Shut up."

"So are you gonna drag me into the mountains tomorrow?" Brendon asked. "You made me dig sleeping bags and a tent out of your garage Ryan. Isn't shit like spontaneous camping my idea?"

"Maybe. I will sometime while we're up here."

"Ryan wants to freeze his ass off at night by the lake with me. How cute."

"Brendon. Shut up." Ryan was cracking a smile, unable to help it.

"It's okay Ryan. But you don't have to go to such elaborate measures to snuggle with me and start something. I'm game any time." Brendon continued teasing. 

Ryan lightly punched his arm. The sun slid further behind the pine trees. The sky grew more colorful. Oranges and blues and pinks.

"I'll take you upstairs later Ryan. I promise."

"Brendon, I swear."

 

Ryan lay sweaty and wrecked underneath Brendon in the dim light of the lamp on the nightstand, the sky a dark almost black blue outside of the big window by the yellow pine bed. They fit together under the white sheets so well. They fit together even better than at home it felt like.

The sheets were crisp and soft and now slightly damp from their lovemaking. Ryan traced over Brendon's back, moaning. His hands squeezed Brendon's shoulder blades and Brendon moved against him jerkily. Ryan met his movements, gasping and coming more and more undone. He felt Brendon nip his neck, move his hand faster around him.

"Come on, Ry. You're gonna make me c-" Brendon groaned, finishing and unable to finish speaking.

Ryan whined, desperate and needy. He arched his back. It only took a couple more thrusts from Brendon for him too. Brendon inhaled sharply as he pulled out of Ryan and lay on top of him, against his body.

Ryan watched their shadows in the moon and soft lamp light. He had his fingers threaded in Brendon's hair and an arm still around his back, enjoying coming down. Brendon's eyes were shut, his face in the crook of Ryan's neck where it had gone when he had collapsed on Ryan.

"I love you," Brendon told him after another moment or so had passed and Ryan felt him press a kiss to his skin.

Ryan squeezed him lightly. "I love you too."

"I'm happy I came." Brendon murmured. 

Ryan snorted. "I bet you are. I'm pretty happy I came too."

Brendon batted his shoulder with a heavy motion. "Not what I meant." He laughed. "I meant I am happy I came with you here. That we got the fuck out like you said."

They laid together in comfortable silence once more until Brendon felt like pushing himself up on his elbows. "So, shower or sleep?"

"I think I'm gonna sleep if it's all the same to you. I can shower when we get up tomorrow. I don't want to ruin this." Ryan leaned up and gave him a small kiss and then let his head settle back against the pillows.

"Ok. But I have to let the dogs in or they'll be scratching at the door all night. Be back in a second." Brendon kissed him on the cheek and got up. Penny, Bogart, and Dottie came flooding into the room in an excited rush when he opened the bedroom door. All three had found spots on the bed by the time he had gotten back to Ryan who he pulled close before turning the lamp out.

"Oh, Ryan. Seriously, before we go to sleep?"

"Yeah?" Ryan snuggled against his shoulder there in the dark.

"Are you gonna drag me into the forest tomorrow?"

"Probably not tomorrow, no." Ryan laughed. "So go to bed."

Brendon kissed him on the forehead. "Okay. Good."


End file.
